1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to piezoelectric elements and methods for manufacturing the same, actuators and liquid ejection heads.
2. Related Art
Piezoelectric materials composed of oxides including Pb, Zr and Ti which are generally used for piezoelectric elements, such as, PZT type piezoelectric material require heating at high temperatures over about 700° C. for their crystallization. As a result, substrate materials are restricted to high temperature materials, such as, silicon substrates. When a transparent substrate, such as, for example, a glass substrate, a quartz substrate and the like is used as the substrate material, it is difficult to form devices such as piezoelectric elements directly on the substrate. To address this difficulty, for example, Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-10-125929 describes a method in which an element to be separated is formed in advance on a substrate with excellent thermal resistance property, a heat treatment is applied to the element to be separated, and the element to be separated is then separated from the substrate and transferred onto another substrate with relatively inferior thermal resistance property.
In order to drive the element that has been transferred onto the other substrate as a piezoelectric element, the element needs to be wired. However, the aforementioned document does not describe a method to wire the element.